The International Mammalian Genome Society (IMGS) sponsors the annual Mouse Genome Conference with alternating locations in North America, Europe and Asia. Since 1990, attendance has grown from 100 to 450, and is expected to increase. Many leaders in the field are regular participants. The meeting has also attracted young investigators and newcomers to the field, providing an opportunity for contacts with established investigators. This conference provides a forum for discussion of new initiatives for understanding the function of genes identified by the human genome project. Current programs in large scale regional and genome-wide mutagenesis of the mouse, in this country and abroad, had their inception in discussions at the 1994 and 1995 meetings. The Conference has stimulated international collaborations and provided a sense of community to investigators in the field. It hosts meetings of the Editorial Board of the IMGS journal, Mammalian Genome, Mouse Chromosome Committees, and the Mouse Nomenclature Committee, a body that has maintained systematic nomenclature for mouse for more than 40 years. Speakers and session chairs include strong representation of women. This application requests support for the next five meetings in this series, the 2001 meeting to be organized by Ian Jackson, Ph. D. in Edinburgh, Scotland, the year 2002 meeting to be organized by Monica Justice, Ph. D., in San Antonio, Texas, and the years 2003-2005 meetings, which are in various stages of planning. The intellectual focus of these meetings will be directed towards functional mammalian genomics, an area in which the mouse plays an increasingly central role, and towards analysis and annotation of large scale sequence data. Topics will include mutagenesis screens, analysis of quantitative and multigenic traits, functional evaluation of new mutants, modeling human disease, pharmacogenetics, microarray systems, and comparative large scale human/mouse sequence analysis.